Held zu sein, das ist nicht schwer
by Medeira
Summary: ....aber Plätzchenbacken umso mehr. HPDM


_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nur der Plot _

Info: Das hier war eine Adventskalenderstory auf Endless Rain

**Held zu sein, das ist nicht schwer, aber Plätzchenbacken...**

.. 

„HARRY POTTER – die Hoffnung siegt!"

„Der Auserwählte! Was wirklich geschah!"

„Der Junge, der lebt – ein Held wie kein anderer!"

Äffte ebenjener die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen nach, die vor ihm lagen. Absolut lächerlich, wäre seine Meinung dazu, wenn man ihn denn fragte.

Letzten Endes hatte natürlich JEDER gewusst, dass er siegen würde; ‚ohne Zweifel und mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln war er Voldemort gegenübergestanden und hatte ihn unter seinem Stiefelabsatz zertreten, wie eine mickrige Kakerlake' – das sagte zumindest Rita Kimmkorn und die Leser verschlangen jedes ihrer Worte.

Dutzende von Fanklubs hatten sich gebildet, die ihn anbeteten wie einen Rockstar.

Oh, wie er es hasste!

Und wenn sie ihn erst einmal sehen könnten, jetzt, in seinem momentanen Zustand!

Harry musste niesen und weißer Nebel flog um ihn auf.

„So ein Mist aber auch!", schimpfte er.

Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker ließ er sämtliche Zeitschriften in Richtung Mülleimer fliegen und schaffte somit freie Sicht auf ein großes, in ziemlich zerfledderten Stoff gebundenes Buch.

„Weihnachten – ein Fest für den Gaumen", verkündete es und ließ ihn nur noch grimmiger dreinschauen.

Grob schlug er das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und suchte nach etwas, das nicht allzu schwer klang. Sein letzter Versuch ‚Nugatstangen' war daran gescheitert, dass er statt Kakaopulver eine Moccamischung erwischt hatte. Nach Bemerken seines Fehlers, hatte er versucht, sich mit einem leise gemurmelten ‚künstlerische Freiheit' eine Rechtfertigung für seine Tat einzureden und hatte den Mixer eingeschaltet.

Kurz darauf war er von einer Mocca-Mehlwolke umgeben gewesen.

Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass man für das Gerät einen Deckel brauchte!

Und nun stand er hier, mehlbedeckt, halbblind mit seiner weißbepuderten Brille und war auf der Suche nach einem weniger ‚staubigen' Rezept.

Da! ‚Bärentatzen' klang doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Und da es sich um ein normales Muggelbackbuch handelte, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass er nicht wirklich einen Bären der Pfoten berauben musste.

Während er die Zutaten zusammensuchte, fragte sich Harry noch einmal, warum er sich überhaupt DARAUF eingelassen hatte – aufs Plätzchenbacken.

Gut, da waren diese wunderschönen, nebelgrauen Augen und ein atemberaubendes Lächeln, das nur zu bestimmten Anlässen zum Vorschein kam.

Und diese sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, die jeden Protest im Keim erstickt und ihn vergessen lassen hatten...

Vergessen, dass er diese alberne Herumkocherei schon immer gehasst hatte und das nicht erst seit Zaubertränke!

Es war schon zu seiner Schulzeit klar gewesen, dass er nichts mit Zutaten abwiegen und vorsichtigem dosieren am Hut hatte und jetzt das hier!

Immerhin konnte er mit einem simplen Gebäckstück niemanden vergiften... obwohl... Harry war sich fast sicher, dass er das auch fertigbrachte.

Voldemort besiegen – ha! Ein Witz gegen das hier!

Zumindest erschien es ihm im Moment so.

Autsch! Er steckte sich seinen Finger in den Mund und saugte daran. In seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte er wohl vergessen, seine Hand aus dem Mixgerät zu ziehen, bevor er es anschaltete.

Kein Wunder, dass gut 70 aller lebensgefährlichen Unfälle in der Küche geschahen – die Apparaturen hier waren ja mörderisch!

Aber was tat man nicht alles an Weihnachten? Und hiermit hatte er den Grund herausgefunden, warum er sich von seinem Lebensgefährten zum Backen hatte überreden lassen.

‚Komm schon Harry, es ist doch Weihnachten.'

Das waren Dracos Worte gewesen, bevor er eine Menge unanständiger Dinge mit seinem Mund gemacht hatte.

Mit misstrauischer Miene beäugte er den Teig, der, nach Bearbeitung durch einen höchst potenten Rührbesen, mit unschuldiger Attitüde vor ihm in der Schüssel lag.

Zumindest so unschuldig wie ein Haufen zusammengewurschelter Zutaten sein konnte.

Den Anweisungen zufolge musste er jetzt alles in einen Spritzbeutel quetschen und mit dem Teil den Teig in Wurstform auf ein Blech fabrizieren.

Zum Glück war das Backbuch gut bebildert.

Was ihm eine Viertel Stunde später auch nicht geholfen hatte, denn er stand breitbeinig und mit dem Spritzbeutel in den vor Anstrengung zitternden Händen vor der Backfolie und hatte seine ersten ‚Tatzen' geschaffen. Die machten allerdings eher den Eindruck als wären sie lange, bröckelige Würmer.

„Bei Merlin, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein!", schimpfte er. „Also gut", sagte er zu dem Beutel in seinen Händen, „du wirst mir jetzt helfen, diese verfluchten Plätzchen zum machen und wenn nicht,", er funkelte ihn böse an, „dann wirst du Dinge kennenlernen, die selbst Voldemort heulend in die Flucht geschlagen hätten. Oh, ja, dann schaust! Ich werde-"

Ein Lachen unterbrach ihn.

„Der große Harry Potter, Bezwinger Voldemorts und Retter der Zaubererwelt - unterhält sich mit einem Stück Teig."

„Mit dem Spritzbeutel, wenn du's genau wissen willst, _Liebling_!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige ohne aufzusehen.

Das darauffolgende, leise Lachen ließ ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterrieseln.

Seufzend ließ er das Objekt seines Ärgers auf die Arbeitsfläche fallen und drehte sich, die Hände an seiner Jeans abputzend, um.

„Hey, Draco."

„Hey, Harry." Der Blonde kam auf Harry zu. „Fleißiger Bäcker.", schmunzelte Draco und wischte seinem Gegenüber ein bisschen Mehl von der Nase, worauf sich diese kräuselte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Das wundert mich, nachdem du mich in die Küche zum Backen abgeschoben hast.", meinte Harry schnippisch, und schlang trotz seines Tonfalls die Arme um Dracos Nacken, damit er ihn näher ziehen konnte.

„Deswegen bin ich ja zurückgekommen.", entgegnete Draco und hauchte einen Kuss auf dem ihm dragebotenen Hals.

„Sag bloß!", kam es leicht zitternd von Harry zurück.

„Wer weiß, was dir alles in der Küche passieren kann...", flüsterte der Blonde und unterband folgende Proteste von Seiten Harrys mit einem Kuss.

Wohlig seufzend schmiegte sich der Schwarzhaarige enger an ihn und küsste begierig zurück.

Kein Wunder, dass er seinem Draco keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte und außerdem...

Er umfasste die Hüften seines Partners, um ihn auf die Theke zu heben und schob sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zwischen dessen Beine.

...Außerdem war ja Weihnachten.

* * *

_04. Dez. 2005_

_22:35_


End file.
